Hunter
by Black Sheep 123
Summary: Just a random Mythology fic that landed in my randomness. enjoy please. and hope I don't get turned into a jakalope or somthing for offending the virgen godess
1. Prolog

**Not sure if I need a disclaimer for a mytholagy FanFic, but I do not own the gods, Greek or Egyptian. William and marcus I do own.**

Prologue:

Artemis lied on her bed on Olympus. Normally the home to her and her fellow gods was quiet with the sounds of sleep. But tonight Artemis was going through something she never thought she would go through as a virgin goddess. Child birth. Beside her, her twin brother Apollo sat on his knees as she clasped his well-tanned skinned hand in pain. Her step mother Hera was also there only to scowl at her for the noise she was making as if the huntress could contain them. Her father Zeus waited outside.

"You're doing fine sister," Apollo said comforting his twin, "one more push." As a response Artemis let loose a scream and did as her twin said.

"It's a boy.' Hera said in a monotone voice," Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Wait." Artemis's half sister Athena said entering the room, "there is another."

Artemis screamed as her surprising second child entered the world.

"Both are boys Artemis." Apollo said relieving Hera of his new nephews and handed them to his sister.

One was dark skinned with midnight curly hair while the other was a perfect perversion his mother with his moon pale skin and straight brown hair. Artemis looked at her two sons and places a warm kiss on both their brows. Looking to her dark skinned son she smiled at his coal black eyes.

"You my son shall be Marcus," she said and turned to her other child and looked into his silver eyes, "and you shall be William." Artemis then rose from her bed and to the cradle her half brother Hephaestus made for her at the announcement of her pregnancy by Hera at the council meeting nine years ago. Gently she placed Marcus and William in the golden bed and sat down at the chair her brother Apollo had vacated. Realizing for the first time since she went into labor she was alone. Until she felt the familiar chill up her spine.

"Hello Set." She said in a cold voice.

"Artemis, I have come for my sons." A man with toned skin and soot black hair said advancing towards the crib that held his plan to ensure the upper world paid for his banishment.

"You will not have them." She said standing and drawing the hunting knife she kept close by and hurling it at the Egyptian god only for him to raise his hand and the knife transformed into sand at his feet and picked up his son. As he reached for his second son Artemis stabbed him with another knife she had and grabbed her children and ran from the room. Dawn was approaching. Running she saw her twin brother Apollo.

"Brother!" she shouted hearing Set's foot steps behind her, "he's here, he wants them, please take them." She panted handing her two sons to their sun god uncle. With out a word Apollo stepped into his chariot and flicked his wrists and the pegasi pulling it reared and took off from Olympus. Artemis smiled as her twin took her sons from her. Even as the hand of the Egyptian god closed around her.

**R&R please and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

**Once again i own nothing.**

**Ch 1: Happy Birthday**

William sat on the front steps of his high school waiting for his twin brother to get out of detention; people doubted they were really twins since Marcus was dark skinned and he was a ghostly pale color. The heavy door opened and slammed shut as William turned to see his brother exit the school and looked at his watch.

"They let you out early bro?" he asked joining his brother as the started walking away from the school.

"No way man," Marcus said his corn row hair bouncing as they walked, 'ditched the last bit since it's our birthday." William could have slapped himself. He had forgotten they were turning sixteen today.

"I wonder if they know its today." William wondered out loud. Marcus didn't need to ask who he meant. Every year his twin hoped their parents would show up to the lame birthday parties they held for the other but they never did. Marcus gave up that dream when he was six but his brother refused to believe that their parents abandoned them. But he couldn't crush William's hopes by saying that. His brother was a dreamer with a lot of goodness in him. William was always trying to help people, while Marcus was always getting into trouble. Not on purpose he was just adventurous as his brother said to the principal when ever Marcus was in the office.

William pulled an old pocket watch out of his jeans pocket and flicked it open.

"You go ahead Marcus, I gotta get something and I'll meet you at home." He said and before Marcus could ask what he ran off with his long brunette hair flying behind him as he vanished into the sea of people. Marcus smiled and continued on his path till he reached the abandoned warehouse he and William lived in since they could remember. No one bothered them and they had electricity and running water for some reason but neither complained, as long as they didn't smell like fungus Marcus didn't care. Marcus dumped his bag on the sofa he and William found out back one day and went to his room which he guessed was once an office. His room wasn't much, just a shelf stacked with clothes and a hammock secured to the ceiling. He pulled a poorly wrapped package out from under a pile of clothes and placed it on the rotting wood desk he had shoved in a corner. He smiled knowing his brother would love his birthday present.

William left the store with a plastic bag containing Marcus's birthday gift. William smiled as he ran down the street as fast as his legs could carry him until a random foot tripped him and he crashed to the pavement below. Around him the familiar sound of his tormentor's laughter filled his ears.

"Hey Willie what you buy us?" the school bully Jason asked picking up William's dropped bag.

"Give it back." William said reaching for the bag only for it to be lifted away before he could grab it.

"Ha what is this crap?" Jason asked pulling out the set of expensive wolf figurines William saw Marcus admiring everyday since the start of the school year. William had saved his money for three months and finally had been able to afford them for his brother. William now watched in horror as Jason pushed him back on the ground and placed his heavy foot on his chest.

"How bout I just smash your trinkets." Jason said before dumping the figurines onto the ground and it shattered. William expected no one to interfere as usual until suddenly Jason screamed and William opened his eyes to see a well tanned man with blonde hair lifting Jason off of him and scowling at him.

"Okay I know I'm gonna be chewed out for this by the old man, but this is where I draw the line," he said setting Jason down, "Stay." He commanded turning to William, "you alright kiddo?" he asked William nodded as he saw Jason trying to sneak off.

"Did I say you could leave yet?" he stranger asked and Jason froze as the man turned his attention to him and placed a hand on his chin in mock thought.

"Hmmm maybe." he said pondering as he walked around Jason "a lil more color should do you some good." the man said as suddenly Jason screamed and ran off with a sudden sunburn while the man chuckled.

"Okay sister," he said turning to the ally, "I know your here so come out and meet your son already."

William gasped as a tall woman who looked almost exactly like him. From his pale skin to his silver like eyes

"William?" she asked unsure if she was really seeing her son after sixteen years.

"Mom?" he asked as she stepped closer. William stood almost at her height. Both looked each other over until the man laughed.

"Well sis, don't just stand there all day," he said, "hug the boy before ol' thunder head finds out we lift."

"Who?" William started to ask but his mother stopped him by pulling him into a hug.

"Where is your brother?" she asked after pulling away.

"He's at home possibly setting up to surprise me for our birthday." William said then smacking him self in the head.

"Shit," he cursed ignoring the language stare from his new found mother, "That jerk Jason just ruined his birthday present."

"I got it," his mother's brother said, "Leave it to Ol' Uncle Apollo, opps." Apollo said as Artemis slapped him upside the head.

"Impressive brother," Artemis said as her brother rubbed the back or his head, "now if we're not in trouble we will be now."

"Uhh I don't know what's going on but if you are gonna explain it can it wait till I'm with Marcus?" William asked becoming confused at the situation.

"Of course," Artemis said as Apollo entered the shop to purchase another figurine for his nephew.

"Mom can I ask you something?" William asked.

"You wish to know why your brother and you were not raised by your father and myself." she asked

"Kinda." he said.

"Well I'll answer that one when we reach your brother." she said, "but I can tell you that I never forgot you or Marcus, your grandfather just didn't want a war with your father over you two."

"Why would Dad start a war?" William asked.

"Let's just say your father and grandfather don't agree on anything." Artemis said as Apollo came out and the twins followed William to the warehouse he lived in with Marcus.

"Marcus!" William shouted.

"William!" Marcus shouted back from the upper levels of the ware house.

"Come down, man I want you to meet some people." William said.

"Okay." Marcus said grabbing hold of the bar on the zip line they made and swinging down to the lower levels and landing on the couch, "who's the lady and tan guy William?" he asked.

"Hello son." Artemis said walking over to where Marcus was sitting.

"Uhh did she say son, William?" he asked standing up and backing away a little bit.

"Marcus meet Mom, Mom, Marcus." William said sitting down on the couch.

"Marcus." Artemis said embracing her other son for the first time since Marcus and William were born. Marcus stood there for a few minutes before pushing his mother off him.

"What, after sixteen years you think I'll for give you for leaving me and William alone," he asked, "No chance in hell Mom."

"Whoa there kiddo," Apollo said placing a hand on his nephews shoulder, "she didn't have an option in that that's all your pappies fault."

"Explain now please," William said, "Before Marcus ruins a good thing for us again."

"When have I ever ruined a good thing?" Marcus asked.

"Last year you got us kicked put of the amusement park for dumping soda down the costume guys back." William pointed out

"He deserved it; he made me drop your ice cream I saved up all year to buy you." Marcus defended him self.

"Okay off topic here." Apollo said, "Artemis you deal with your kids while I go check to see if Father is mad or not." and with that Apollo vanished in thin air in a flash of light.

"Sit down Marcus, "Artemis said, "First off I didn't leave you by choice, if I had it my way both of you would have been raised at my home rather then on your own."

"Then why leave us then?" Marcus snapped

"I'll start from the beginning," Artemis said, "My name is Artemis, and I am goddess."

"Yeah right and I'm Santa Clause." Marcus said. Artemis looked at her first born and in a flash of light she was dressed in a white robe with gold arrows strapped to her back and gold bow in her hands her brunette hair was concealed under a gold helmet

"Believe me now Marcus?" Artemis asked reverting back to her previous attire.

"Humph." Marcus said crossing his arms.

"So why'd your father not want us where ever you were." William asked.

"Your father is also a god, Set, Egyptian god of evil," She said, "He used dark magic to place you two in my womb."

"Not listening," Marcus said plugging his ears, "Lalalalala."

"Moving on from our consumption Mom." William said agreeing with his brother.

"Nine years later Marcus was born first then William," Artemis continued, "after you were born Set arrived and attempted to take you from me, I managed to catch your Uncle Apollo before he left to move the sun like he always dose, I had him take you knowing that no one could catch him while he was pulling the sun, Set managed to see me place you with Apollo and after he attacked me, he pursued Apollo and managed to knock you from his chariot and to Earth where my father Zeus decided you should stay in order to prevent a war between the Egyptians and us."

"And you did nothing to stop him from that" Marcus said.

"I along with Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Hermes argued against it but were over ruled by everyone else." Artemis said.

"So what now?" William asked.

"If Apollo found you then odds are Khonsu dose and that wolf loves to betray me." Artemis said

"Why?" William asked.

"Mom's a moon goddess and he's a moon god." Marcus said as William looked at him in shock, "What I listen in class at times."

"He's right," Apollo said reappearing in a flash of light, "And father knows, wants you and the boys back on Olympus now."

"I thought that would start a war." William asked.

"Yeah but now that we know where you are Set will stop at nothing to get you and make you into weapons against Olympus," Apollo said, "Fathers words not mine kid." He added quickly seeing the hurt in both boys' eyes.

"So now what we pack up and head out?" Marcus asked

"Kinda, more like we get out of here before Set and company show up." Apollo said.

"We'll go pack." Marcus said getting up and heading to his room when Apollo grabbed his shoulder and laughed.

"Kiddo, we're the all powerful gods of Olympus, you are the only children of Artemis, you don't need to pack, just come with us," Apollo said, "we got all you need."

"What about school?" William asked.

"Only you'd think about school William." Marcus said.

"Our half sister Athena could tutor you if you want an education but bad idea going back to school Kiddos." Apollo said.

"Fine," Marcus said, "But only after William and I exchange gifts, we celebrated every birthday here since we were six, and I plan to for this one." He said leaving for his room.

"Is he always like that?" Apollo asked.

"No," William said, "He's usually happy and go lucky most of the time."

"He acts like you when you're in a mood Artemis." Apollo said earning him another slap to the head.

"Do not speak of my son like that brother." Artemis said as Marcus said came back with his package.

"Happy birthday William." Marcus said handing him the poorly wrapped package.

"Happy birthday Marcus." William said handing him the plastic sack that contained the figurines he wanted to get his twin. As they opened their gifts to the other William was shocked. It was the compact bow he was trying to buy from the sports store of the mall. William had always been good at archery, a trait he guessed he inherited from his mother, while Marcus had always been good with animals. William thought back to when they were five and Marcus had saved him from a stray dog just by talking to it. Then again it was possible they both got a few things from their parents.

"Marcus," William said, "thank you."

"William, it's the glass figurines I saw at that store, how?" William smiled and embraced his brother.

"I saved every penny I found on the street to get it for you." William explained.

"I had to sell my moon rock collection." Marcus said.

Artemis smiled at her two sons as she walked over and embraced them both.

"Okay family moment back on Olympus huggers," Apollo said snapping his fingers and his sun chariot appeared in front of them, "All aboard."

"Can I drive?" Marcus asked.

"Maybe next time kid." Apollo said flicking his wrists and the chariot lurched forward and flew through the night sky turning it into day. As the crossed oceans Apollo extended his arm as they approached a high mountain.

"Welcome nephews," he proclaimed dramatically, "to Olympus home of the gods."


	3. Chapter 2: Gifts from the lost uncles

**I still own nothing. pure fiction**

**Ch 2: Gifts from your long lost uncles.**

"And goddesses Apollo." Artemis said.

"You two always like this." William asked.

"Constantly." Apollo said smiling and winking at them. Marcus couldn't help but laugh with his uncle. As the sun chariot landed, the twins were surprised to see some people there to greet them; one was a burly man with fiery red hair and beard and a cane in his hand while he sat on a three legged stool, the other was a bigger man with black hair and a normal tan compared to their uncle the sun god.

"Apollo, Artemis what took so long?" the red haired man asked.

"Sorry Hephaestus, I refused to have my sons in the dark on anything that concerns them." Artemis said stepping of the chariot followed by William and Marcus.

"Friends of yours, Mom?" William asked looking over the two strangers.

"Our family," she replied leading her two sons to the two gods, "Marcus, William meet you're Uncle Hephaestus and your Uncle Poseidon."

Poseidon laughed and pulled them both into bone crushing hugs.

"Happy Birthday guppies," He said, "Your favorite uncle got you something."

"Uncle Apollo got us something?" Marcus asked in a serious voice that made Hephaestus laugh at his uncle.

"Kids got a good sense of humor Artemis," Poseidon said, "now then for Mr. Smart mouth here." He said leading Marcus to the edge of the palace and pointing.

"One of each animal on earth all in your own habitat." He explained.

"Uncle Poseidon's my new favorite uncle." Marcus said causing Poseidon to laugh.

"And to William," he chuckled, "a Pegasus and chariot." He exclaimed as a white winged horse and silver chariot floated at the edge of the palace."

"Why do I need that for?" William asked.

"You never know kid." Poseidon explained.

"My turn," Hephaestus said, "I shall start with William with these," he said reaching into a bag at his feet and producing a quiver filled with hundreds of silver arrows.

"For my new bow." William said fitting an arrow into the string and pulling back.

"Their made out of my finest metals and I made them to where they shall never miss their mark." Hephaestus said as William hit an apple and split it in two, "my best idea yet if I say so myself." He said turning his head to Marcus

"I didn't forget you Marcus." He said clapping his hands together and two gold robots entered carrying a gold spear, "Like Williams arrows it won't miss if you focus."

"That will be a challenge for him." William said.

"Also I made compact." Hephaestus explained pointing at a button on the shaft of the golden spear, "Just press it and it shrinks to the size of a letter opener."

"Is it wise Hephaestus to give two sixteen year old boys weapons for their birthday?" a new voice said making everyone except for Apollo and Artemis jump.

"Hello Athena." Artemis said as her half sister walked in to the foyer.

"Artemis," Athena said looking over the two boys in front of her, "You Marcus are rambunctious, impulsive, and often arrogant but would do anything for your brother, William you are logical, a complex and seem to take your time thinking things through before acting."

"Okay am I the only miffed off?" Marcus asked

William raised his hand slowly.

"I am a little." He admitted.

"Athena your being rude again." Artemis said placing a comforting hand on her sons shoulders which Marcus shook off still having not gotten over her not being there for sixteen years.

"I am merely telling them what they already know." Athena stated as if it made it alright.

"Forgive me Lady Athena," William said, "But often people don't like being told their personalities before a proper introduction, there for when you told Marcus he was all those things and then proceeded to describe the way I handle difficult situations, it kinda upset us."

Everyone except Marcus was stunned at how William explained to the goddess of wisdom how her 'honesty' was being rude. Athena however laughed and placed a hand on her head.

"At last a mind worthy of an intelligent conversation." She chuckled surprising William by embracing him.

"Okay smart lady who I just smart burned is hugging me." William said looking to anyone for help.

"My apologizes," Athena said releasing him, "Your right a proper introduction was ignored, I am Athena, it s a pleasure to finally meet you two in person."

Athena extended her hand and shook both boys' hands. William the looked at his mother.

"Are all of them like this?" he asked.

Artemis smile then turned to a frown before she answered.

"No," she said, "I imagine Ares and Hera will try to kill you."

"Okay," Marcus said, "from what you told us those are two of the ones that wanted me and William on Earth and not here, right?"

"Correct." Athena answered for her half sister.

"Well if they try to kill us then they better start with me," Marcus said pulling the spear Hephaestus gave him out of his pocket and pressing the button to bring it to its full size, "'cause if they hurt William I'm drawing blood."

"Unnecessary." Artemis said placing a hand on the tip of the spear and making her son lower the weapon, "To attack you would be an insult to me in which would cause a war amongst ourselves."

"Best kind in my opinion." A cold voice said.

Everyone turned to see a god and goddess in front of them. The god was dressed in a Spartan general's outfit with thousands of battle scars covering his arms and face while the goddess was beautiful with simple white robes and long golden hair.

"I take it this is Ares, the god of war." Marcus said.

"My fame proceeds me Aphrodite." Ares chuckled.

"Actually my mother explained you would be one of the few that would try to kill us," Marcus said walking up to the war god and looking him dead in the eye, "My brother may be a pacifist, but me on the other hand, lets just say if you lay one finger on my brother, you'll loose it, savvy?" Marcus asked pointing his spear at Ares's throat.

"You and what army punk?" Ares challenged.

"The army of me and my fist becoming buddies with your face scar butt." Marcus retorted.

"And the kid makes a come back." Poseidon laughs.

"How dare you address Ares like that?" Aphrodite said coldly.

"You mean by standing up to him like I did with every other bully that tried to pick on my brother and me?" Marcus asked innocently, "I'm sorry if my protectiveness for the only family I've known for sixteen years is considered an insult a the mighty goddess such as you."

William then walked over to Marcus and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I apologize for my brothers rash greeting," he said to the two Olympians in front of him, "he isn't used to having to deal with old people judging us before a proper meal to get to know one another, now if you were to buy us lunch, since we spent all our money already on gifts for each other, then maybe we could become well enough acquainted for you to choose weather or not to kill us."

"And chalk one up for William as he gets two for one." Apollo said laughing with Poseidon. Even Athena had to smile at her nephews comment.

"Did you just call me old?" Aphrodite asked.

"I guess you were in a mirror when they were handing out brains huh?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus." William warned, "I think we made a point so let's rejoin the members of our mother's family that cares an leave these two to mule over what we just said."

"Smart move kid," Ares said, "I was this close to crushing you under my boot." He said placing his index finger and thumbs a center miter away from each other.

"You gotta a huge ego Uncle Ares," William observed, "One day it will catch up with you and bite you where it counts."

"Strike three," Hephaestus said, "You're out brother." He laughed as his brother and wife entered the council room just as a skinny god with sandy blonde hair and a smile that William had seen on Marcus's face before they got in trouble.

"Okay," he said, "How come I'm the last one to see my nephews?" he asked smiling at them, "Boys come give your Uncle Hermes a hug."

"What is with you guys and hugs?" Marcus grumbled as Hermes wrapped him and William into a fierce vise like hug.

"We're Greek," Hermes said releasing them, "We hug family and grasp forearms of every one else." He laughed and ruffled William's hair.

"Heard what you said to Ares there kid," Hermes said, "You both got guts for that, huge respect for it."

"I like this guy," Marcus stated.

"You would Marcus." William said when a large man with brown hair and beard appeared.

"Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, Athena," he said in a calm but thunderous voice, "the meeting is starting."

"So you're our grandfather that left me and William on earth for sixteen years?" Marcus asked.

"Lord Zeus to you boy." Zeus said.

"Yeah yeah," Marcus said, "Anyways gramps I can't decide weather or not to forgive you for that or not."

"I can," William said, "and I understand why you did it but I don't agree with it."

"I am the king of Olympus," Zeus said towering over the two sixteen year old boys, "I do not need to defend myself to two children."

"I'm beginning to see where Uncle Ares gets his swelled head from." Marcus commented earning him a death glare from the god of thunder before he entered the council room.

"I think you two are not making it easy for them to forget their mistake." Artemis said approaching her sons.

"I don't plan on letting them forget." Marcus said for the first time civilly to his mother before turning to her, "Sorry for what I said back at the warehouse Mom." He said and Artemis pulled her son into a warm hug that he didn't mind.

"Never mind that my child," she said, "Your home, you both are." She added pulling William into the hug and embracing both her sons.

"Hugs later sister," Apollo said killing the moment, "we got a meeting to get to and I think these two should meet the rest of the family and get it out of the way."

"Agreed." Athena said as she strolled past them and into the council room. Followed by Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, and Hephaestus.

"While we're in here," Artemis said returning to her goddess attire of whit robes with silver armor and helmet, "Stay close to my throne and say nothing unless addressed directly."

"Been our mother for less then three hours and already setting rules on us." Marcus said smiling.

"Just behave Marcus," Artemis said leading them into the council room, "Or you're grounded for a month."

"Ouch comeback by our mom." William commented, "Burn."


	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**And heres Ch.3 The Meeting. Enjoy**

Ch. 3: The meeting.

To say the council room was huge would be an understatement. Both boys had never seen anything like it before. At the center of the room was a fountain that William wasn't sure held but he had no desire to know.

"Stand here." Artemis said growing to the size of her fellow Olympians and sitting in her throne.

"Artemis," the goddess to the right of Zeus said, "Why are these boys present."

"I decided that if the meeting was about my sons," Artemis said not looking at the other Olympian, "Then they should at least be here to witness their fate Lady Hera."

Hera was not amused by Artemis's answer and attempted to speak up again but Zeus spoke first.

"If Artemis wants her sons present in the matter then so be it," he said, "Now to business."

"I think they should stay right here," Apollo said raising his finger to stop any who would interrupt him, "My nephews were born here and should have been raised here; if not for Set then they would of."

Correct me if I'm wrong Apollo," Ares said, "but weren't you the one who dropped them."

"I was attacked," Apollo snapped, "I didn't see you or any who wanted them to be killed on the spot there helping me, the only aid I received was from Hermes and Hephaestus and it was only thanks to them that I am sitting here and not in chains in Osiris's realm."

"I have no love for these two punks," Ares stated, "They wouldn't have been conceived if Artemis hadn't been as ignorant to be captured by Set in the first place."

At that statement Marcus looked to his mother and saw the hurt of the war gods' words.

"Lord Zeus," Marcus said stepping away from Artemis's throne and in front of the king of the gods, "Might I speak freely."

"Speak." Zeus said.

"Thank you my lord," Marcus said repressing the erg to throw up on the gods shoes, "Hey war head." He said addressing Ares as he did in the foyer.

"What you call me punk?" Ares spat at the dark skinned twin.

"No," Marcus said, "I talk you listen, remember how I said outside you touch my brother you loose a hand, well if you bad mouth my mother one more time I'll come over there and cut your tongue out as well" he finished before addressing all of the gods before him

"Say what you will about my brother and me we're use to it but watch what you say about my mother, she was a victim just as William and I are in this matter." He said before returning to his mother's throne where William placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him thumbs up. Artemis Smiled at her son while holding her tears of joy back.

"I agree with the lad," Hephaestus said, "Artemis was a victim of Set's plans for war."

"Please Hephaestus," Aphrodite said coolly, "the way Artemis looks at these two mistakes it's a wonder if she's truly loyal to Olympus."

Now it was William's turn to be angry reaching into his quiver, he drew one of the arrows Hephaestus made him and let if loose from his new bow. The arrow flew and embedded itself in the back of her throne three meters away from Aphrodite's face.

"I thought it was clear when Marcus said leave our mother out of your taunts towards us." William said ignoring the uproars from most of the Olympians.

"You insolent little mortal," Aphrodite shrieked, "I should turn you into a mole or something hideous for that shot."

"Go ahead," William, "for true beauty is found in not how you look but in the way you treat those around you," he paused and looked her in the eyes, "and you my lady are the hideous one here."

Aphrodite shrieked and stood from here throne and shrunk from her near fifty feet to the normal height of a mortal. Fuming the love goddess stormed over and slapped William across the face.

All at once chaos erupted. Artemis joined Aphrodite at her height and began to shout at her while trying to keep Marcus from charging at her while Poseidon was trying to restrain Ares from approaching the two boys.

"Enough!" Zeus thundered and everyone grew silent, "Artemis, Aphrodite, return to your seats, Poseidon release my son now and you two," He said turning to Marcus and William, "this meeting started out civil until I allowed you to speak, and I must say that," the god of thunder paused before looking at the two boys, "I change my vote to allow these two to remain on Olympus with Artemis."

"What!" Hera shrieked, "Husband how you can say this?"

"Their honesty with us and loyalty knows no bounds," Zeus said, "they've known Artemis for only five hours and already when Ares and Aphrodite speak ill of her they jump to her defense." Zeus then looked at the two boys before with a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning he joined them on the ground with his thunder bolt on hand.

"I deem them worth to be gods of Olympus." He declared.

"Sorry, say what now?" Marcus said.

"As gods of Olympus, Set will have a harder time using you to ignite a war between us and the Egyptians." Zeus said.

"So you're doing this to prevent a war." William said.

"That," Zeus said approaching them, "also I admire your loyalty, loyalty I haven't seen since before I overthrew my own father to excide the throne."

"So how dose this work?' Marcus asked.

"Marcus," Zeus said raising his thunder bolt, "you are mischievous, devious and often rash."

"Gee your making me blush." Marcus said sarcastically.

"There for you shall become the god of Revenge and Mischief," Zeus declared, "All for?" Zeus asked the other gods.

"Aye!" Artemis, Apollo, Hephaestus Poseidon, Hermes and Athena declared loudly.

"Against?" Zeus said.

"Nay" Hera, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus shouted.

"Ayes have it." Zeus said simply touching the tip of his thunder bolt to Marcus's forehead. Marcus then began to glow and his clothes turned from his graphic tee and holey jeans into Greek robes.

"How you feel Marcus?" William asked as his brother fell to his knees.

"Blessed." Marcus said smiling.

"What?"

"I'm a god now so I feel sort of like a saint now." Marcus explained laughing.

"I like this kid." Hermes said laughing, "I have a feeling he'll be a good god."

"Moving on from the jokes," Zeus said "William you are the opposite of your brother, you balance him out where he is rash you are logical, where he is mischievous you are studious, there fore I proclaim it you shall from now on be known as William Greek god of Knowledge and Logicality, all for."

"Aye" the same who voted for Marcus declared.

"Apposed." Zeus asked.

"Nay." The rest said weakly.

"So be it." Zeus said placing the tip of his thunder bolt to Williams fore head and repeating the actions he did to Marcus.

"Wow," William said as Marcus helped him to his feet, "I feel sixteen years younger."

"So you feel non existent?" Marcus asked laughing.

"I call this meeting over." Zeus said as he left the room. Hera frowned and followed him followed by Ares and Aphrodite. Dionysus stayed for a short while then left as well.

"Best meeting since the Trogon war," Apollo said looking out side, "Time to go to work Artemis."

"Very well," Artemis said as all of the remaining Olympians returned to their mortal sizes, "Marcus, William stay out of trouble until I'm gone."

"Mom," Marcus said, "We're sixteen not six."

"This from the new god of mischief." William said, "I'll keep him out of too much trouble."

"Very well," Artemis kissing them both on the forehead, "see you at dawn." She then followed Apollo out of the room.

"Alright," Poseidon said, "I knew Zeus would come around."

"I'll start construction on your rooms." Hephaestus said as he hobbled over on his cane.

"Slow down uncle," William said, "first how do I get out of this dress?" he gestured to his robes as his uncles gave him a confused look.

"I kinda like it," Marcus said looking at his own robes, "I feel like William Wallace."

"Next you'll be running around yelling 'freedom'." William said, "Don't even think about it." He added as Marcus opened is mouth then closed it quickly.

"Fine." Marcus said before running off shouting at the top of his lungs.

"At least I'm in my own clothes." William muttered following trying to silence his brother.


	5. Chapter 4: Life on Olympus

**Finally updated enjoy**

Ch 4

William awoke in his room on Olympus. He and Marcus had been living there for three months now. Since then William had spent most of the day with Artemis learning to hunt or with his Aunt Athena learning war strategy. William rose from his bed and entered the foyer. Marcus wouldn't be awake for a few more hours and Artemis was pulling the moon while Uncle Apollo was pulling the sun. William began to make his way to Athena's study to ask her a way to counter certain Spartan attacks when he bumped into another body.

"Sorry," William said, "My fault."

'You bet it is punk." William's least favorite Uncle Ares, the god of war snapped.

"On second thought," William said, "I'm not sorry."

"You know," Ares said looking into William's silver eyes with his blood shot red ones, "while I admire your attitude, its starting to make me very mad."

"Poor little war god," William said, "letting a minor god like me get under your skin."

"Keep talking and my knife might find its way under your skin." Ares sneered.

"Good luck with that," William said, "by the way I love the new scar Marcus gave ya yesterday."

Yesterday Ares tried to be a big shot in front of Aphrodite and tried to blind side Marcus, only Marcus, being a revenge god got even with him while Ares was lounging in the gardens yesterday waiting for Aphrodite only to find Marcus show up in her place and throw his spear at him. What Uncle Hephaestus said was true. Marcus's hunting spear flew towards Ares in intent to remove his eye entirely but at the last minute Ares used his sword to deflect it but still received a scar over his left eye.

"Why you little," Ares said drawing his sword, "I'll run you through for that."

Ares brought his sword up and began to deliver a strike into William's skull. When at the last minute a metallic clang and Ares sword was stopped by a trident.

"Ares," Poseidon said grinning behind his black beard, "must you always be such a hot head."

"Poseidon," Ares snarled attempting to remove his sword from his uncle's trident, "Stay out of this."

"Now what kind of uncle would I be if I let my nephews try and kill each other?" Poseidon said looking at William smiling, "William I believe you were on your way to see Athena."

"Yes Uncle Poseidon." William said before turning and waving over his shoulder, "Bye Uncle Hot Head." He heard Ares roar in rage and attempt to brake free of Poseidon's weapon and attack the minor god.

William arrived outside Athena's study and took a deep calming breath before knocking.

"Come in William." Athena said.

William pushed the large double door to find his favorite aunt reading a large book while playing three chess games at the same time.

"Have you won yet?" William asked.

"No," Athena said moving her bishop only to have it taken by her invisible opponent's knight putting all her kings into checkmate, "blast." She muttered setting the book down and tipping over her king.

"If I might," William said, "instead of moving you bishop, perhaps you should have castled on this game and on this one advance your pawn to D-8, and on this game you could have won if you moved your queen to E-7."

"I see," Athena said, "it seems sometimes even wisdom must bow to logic every now and then." She said ruffling her nephews' hair fondly.

"By the way Aunt Athena," William said smoothing his hair back out, "I was wondering about something."

Athena laughed at her half sisters youngest son, "Aren't you always?" she asked as her desk began to clear itself of two the chess boards and the book she was reading flew back to its place on the many shelves she had.

"I was wondering about the Spartans," William said taking his usual seat, "I wanted to know if they had any war strategies."

"None really," Athena said moving her pawn forward, "they were kind of like a mixture of Ares and Marcus."

"Don't let either of them hear that," William said as he advanced one of his own pawns forward.

"Indeed," Athena said moving her knight out from behind her wall of pawns, "they might actually start to cooperator to get back at us."

"So if the Spartans were just an army of hot heads," William said as he advanced his bishop to take is aunts pawn, "how did they become such a great army?"

"Ares is responsible for that," Athena said as she moved another of her pawns to take his bishop, "He was fond of their blood lust and barbaric methods that he fevered them over any other army they faced."

"How were they stopped then if they had a god on their side?" William asked as he moved his knight forward, "check."

"I evened out the field on their last battle;" she said moving her queen out and taking his knight "Even brute force is nothing with out wisdom."

"But as you said," William said, "'even wisdom must bow to logic.'" He smiled and moved his queen into position.

"Mate." He said as he sat back and grinned. Despite her attempts to hide it Athena smiled as well. When the door burst open and Aphrodite entered the room and slapped William.

"Aphrodite!" Athena said rising quickly to her feet, "What in the name of Tarterus are you doing!"

"How dare you!" Aphrodite shrieked at William, "How dare you!"

"Sorry," William said, "My memory is I little fuzzy, how dare I what?" he asked and Aphrodite slapped him again.

"Aphrodite cease your actions in my study this instante." Athena ordered only to be ignored again.

"Ares has vanished and I declare you and that abomination of a brother of yours responsible." She screamed.

"First off you glorified bar wench," William said rising to his feet to tower over the goddess before him, "I was here since I awoke this morning and Marcus still slumbers." He took a step forward causing Aphrodite to take a startled step back.

"Second," he continued advancing to her, "My brother and I have neither motive nor means to capture war god like Ares."

His strides lead all of them to the hall where Poseidon, Hermes, and Hephaestus stopped talking and watched as the usually calm son of Artemis was boiling over with emotion and backing the love goddess against the wall.

"And third," he roared at her, "If you to continue to insult my brother then you will pay for it dearly."

William ignored the others cheers as he stormed down the hall towards the archery range to release his penned up anger. As he rounded the corner he bumped into another resident of Olympus.

"Sorry," he said getting to his feet and offering a hand out till he saw whom he had ran into. Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of Olympus.

"My apologizes Lady Hera," he said formally, "I was in a rush and wasn't watching where I was going."

"At least you aren't completely with out manners." She muttered accepting his hand as he pulled his grandfather's wife to her feet.

"Again my apologizes." He said as he continued past her.

"William," her voice stopped him and he turned to see the goddess staring at him, "why are you in a rush anyways?"

"Rather then waist my time venting my lady," William said, "I wish to blow off some of my anger before I loose what little sense I have left."

"I see Aphrodite went through with her accusations on you and your brother then on Ares." The marriage goddess said.

"You could say that." William muttered.

"Come with me." Hera ordered turning on her heels and walking off not even looking to see if the logic god was following her. William sighed and followed the Olympian to her chambers where she pointed at a chair.

"Sit." She said as she to fell into a chair. William did as instructed as Hera waved her hand over the table in front of them and a pitcher of tea appeared in front of them.

"Do you take sugar?" Hera asked pouting the drink into two small glasses.

"Thank you but no." William said. He and Marcus tried to avoid sugar as much as possible.

Hera handed him the cup across the table to him and then poured a cup for herself.

"My lady," William said looking at her in uncertainty, "With all do respect intended, why the sudden friendly gestures to me?"

"I have been thinking lately," she said, "And in those thoughts I placed myself in Artemis's position on how I would have felt in either Ares or Hephaestus were to be sentenced to remain on earth away from me."

"Again with all respect implied," William said, "Didn't you throw Uncle Hephaestus off of Olympus for how he looked."

At this statement Hera chuckled.

"The legend is wrong on that," Hera said, "I dropped him."

"Is there a difference?" William asked, "Lady Hera." He added quickly.

"No need for formalities William," Hera said sipping her tea, "the difference is that it was an accident that I dropped Hephaestus."

"Dose he know that?" William asked.

"I told him," she said, "but he made a throne that trapped me."

William couldn't help but to smile at the thought of the mighty Hera being trapped on her own throne.

"But I'm reminiscing," Hera said, "you asked why I am suddenly being kind to you; well I now understand why Artemis argued with my husband and mines on our decision to simply leave you amongst the mortals."

"So you walked a mile in my mother's shoes and found them to be to small did you?" William asked sipping his own drink.

"You could say that." Hera said taking another sip of her tea.

"And do you believe Aphrodite about what she claims about Ares?" William couldn't help ask.

"If I did William," Hera said, "I wouldn't be sitting here having tea with you would I?"

"No I could say you wouldn't," William agreed finishing his tea and rising to his feet, "I you'll excuse me Lady Hera, but if I'm correct my mother has returned and I wish to greet her along with my brother."

"Very well," Hera said raising as well and surprising William by pulling him into a hug, "Next time we have tea bring your brother with you."

"I will Lady Hera." William said.

"You can call my just Hera, William," Hera said smiling, "as I said already no need for formalities."

"Thank you Hera." William said exiting the goddesses room and proceeding to the foyer where he already saw Marcus standing there.

"Where have you been man?" he asked.

"Having tea with Hera." His brother said.

"When did she get all friendly?" Marcus asked.

"After she looked at our life from our mother's perspective." William answered as a silver chariot pulled by stags began to descend to them.

"So now we only have three against us." Marcus said.

"Actually two," William said, "Dionysus isn't against us, he's just too scared of Ares and Aphrodite."

"Funny," Marcus said, "I thought the old drunk wouldn't be afraid of anything with how wasted he gets."

Both minor gods chucked as their mother landed and dismounted from her chariot.

"Hello my sons." Artemis said as the two boys advanced to help her unfasten her stags from the chariot.

"Hey Mom." Marcus said as he stroked the lead stags muzzle and releasing from its harness before releasing them into his habitat that Poseidon had giving him when they moved to Olympus.

"How's the game looking?" William asked helping his mother and brother unhook the animals from the chariot.

"Thriving in Canada, but we might have to wait to hunt in Africa until after mating season." Artemis said lifting a grizzly bear out of her chariot

"Tonight we feast." Marcus joked as the last stag ran into the deer portion of the habitat.

"Must you always joke like that Marcus?" William asked.

"Yes," Marcus laughed, "By the way where's scar butt at?"

"According to Aphrodite we kid napped him." William said.

"Hey I'm the god of mischief and revenge," Marcus said, "but kidnapping not in my department."

"Even so," Artemis said, "be cautious around Aphrodite, her charm is merely a mask for her venom."

"Yeah," Marcus said, "I'll remember that."

"I'm going to Earth." William said.

"Dude," Marcus said, "You need to stop stalking her like your hunting her and just forget her."

"I can't do that." William said. On their second day on Olympus, William wondered into Zeus's throne room and saw his grandfather's fountain that let him see the mortals on Earth. William looked in and saw a girl he couldn't seem to forget no matter how hard he tried. So everyday since then he would travel to Earth and watch her from a distance. A week ago Marcus followed him and since then had been trying to get William to forget her.

"Have you tried?" Marcus asked.

"Let him be Marcus," Artemis said placing a hand on her second son's shoulder, "I have witnessed this with Apollo many times, just let him be."

"Fine mom," Marcus muttered, "But at least talk to the girl this time bro." Marcus said as he and Artemis started towards his habitats.

"No promises." William said as he leapt from Olympus and began to fall towards the mortal world bellow.

**So what do you think R&R, No Flames please.**


End file.
